


Bra Shopping

by MaryJoeycoco



Series: Trans!Kageyama series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A smudge of angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Trans Male Character, Volleyball Practice, binders, bra shopping, hinakage, hinata being a worried boyfriend, kageyama being stubborn, trans!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: Kageyama binds too tightly and wrong for practice. Once Hinata founds out by his two senpais, the first years go to the mall for shopping.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Trans!Kageyama series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570858
Comments: 3
Kudos: 219





	Bra Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This has been mentioned with my first part of the Trans!Kageyama. I know how bad it can be for binding and much safer to use sports bra during these situations So enjoy this bra shopping adventure which is based on my own with my siblings.

Hinata likes to think of himself as a good boyfriend. He truly does. He takes the attention off of Kageyama during the monthly friend days. He likes to randomly pick up Kageyama because he knows the taller boy likes it. And he isn't afraid to stand up for Kageyama against anyone. Even if the person putting Kageyama down is himself. He will try to make Kageyama see it differently. 

Not to mention his favorite to do with Kageyama is tosses. He loves Kageyama tosses. He loves how Kageyama never misses his hand so he can slam down the spike. He loves how much trust he has with Kageyama and how much trust Kageyama has in him. Of course, after the training camp when they both realized they needed to grow with more moves. Or how else are they going to take down the Grand King?

He just didn't think that he would found out about how horrible binding can be from his senpais, Nishinoya and Tanaka. 

\---

The volleyball practice is moving like normal. They are playing a game with the team split in half. Coach Ukai put Hinata and Kageyama on the same team because why not. He can barely get them to stop banting for a moment, and if he separates them then he has to deal with sulking from both of them. Though, Hinata is the only one who complains out loud if he is separated from Kageyama.

Which leads them to their match today. Sugawara with his setter skills against Kageyama's. Kageyama may be a natural-born genius with volleyball, he still has a lot when it comes to teamwork. He has a lot of learning to other people types of tosses. Hinata may like it fast but Tsukishima likes to use feints. Sugawara seems to know what everyone likes and gives it to them easily. 

Kageyama tossed towards Hinata, flinching in the process. The flinch went unnoticed by his team for a moment. What caught their attention was the toss was off by an inch or two. Hinata was able to hit it but it wasn't the same. Hinata peeked over his shoulder seeing, Kageyama rubbing his sides. Not an unusual sight for the team. They were all learning how to move practice with Kageyama being transgender. Yet the team knows Kageyama will never say outright what is wrong with him. He suffers in silence.

So the game continued. The third-years won by two points. Kageyama frowned but turned around. He didn't fight or say anything. Instead, he clutched at his chest. It feels as if he couldn't breathe which he blamed on for practice. His chest was hurting from taking deep breathes. Kageyama started to think perhaps it was his binding, he has been wearing it since early this morning from jogging. Not to mention he was having a bad day with his body in general.

He has been avoiding mirrors since he woke up this morning. He felt as if his hips were too wide, his chest was too big and not to mention his face. All he could see his mother. A compliment he resents with all his heart. It's not because his mother is ugly, it's because he knows that means he looks too feminine. It why he avoided the shower this morning practice and afternoon practice.

As much he hates to admit this, he needs to get his binder off. Otherwise, he could pass out. Meaning no more volleyball if the Coach sees. He walked forward, stumbling around before catching himself. At the moment, he could care less he is in front of people. He sat down on the floor, putting his hands underneath his shirt and started to unwrap the binding. He hissed once the first layer took off. He felt his chest expanding and able to breathe just a little bit more. He took out the binding, laying it on his lap then leaned forward.

Kageyama felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a young blonde girl, Yachi, standing there. She didn't look nervous only worried. Without any words, she helped him up and lead him to the girl's locker room. Kageyama chewed on his bottom lip when they walked through. He also felt all the team's eyes on him. Kageyama was sat down on the bench and Kiyoko walked in. Hinata's face was seen through the door crack, frowning wanting to come through but was held back by Sugawara. 

"Take off your shirt," Kiyoko said in her calm voice.

Kageyama frowned but did what he was told. Kiyoko looked over his chest, making sure to check for any injuries. She frowned seeing the bruises by his ribs. They look to be fresh but not safe to bind again. And she told that to him. Kageyama looked at her with wide eyes.

\---

Hinata started to chew on his fingernails. What if Kageyama got hurt? What if he can never toss again? What if he can never play volleyball? Never drink milk again! Oh no, losing to two things would destroy Kageyama. Hinata tried to calm himself down. He was sent to collect the string of loose volleyballs around the gym with Nishinoya and Tanaka. They put the volleyball in the cart.

"Is Kageyama going to be alright?" He asked them.

Hinata hoped this would be their chance to use their all-knowing Kiyoko powers for him. He just needed to know before he loses his mind.

"Well, Young One," Nishinoya started off.

"From our research of the past," Tanaka said, nodding. "We call that bad binding."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Bad binding?"

"Research?" Tsukishima snorted as he walked by.

"Hey, punk!" Tanaka shouted, waving his fist towards the blonde.

"Bad binding, you know the wraps Kageyama wears?" Nishinoya asked the orange-haired boy.

"Yeah," Hinata replied.

"There is a thing doing incorrectly. You could end up with all sorts of things." He said.

Tanaka nodded, "Bruises, chest and back pain, injured ribs and shortness of breath."

"If done incorrectly," Nishinoya said, randomly appearing by Tanaka's side.

"What do I do?" Hinata asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing." The two older boys said together.

Hinata frowned. He did not like that answer one bit. He liked helping people especially when that person if his boyfriend. Yet, he does trust his senpais. They never told him anything wrong before. Hinata found himself looking at the locker room door that held Kageyama. He chewed on his bottom lip almost breaking through the skin. Tanaka pushed his shoulder, getting the orange-haired boy to pay attention to him.

"Yeah?" Hinata asked.

"He won't listen to us," Tanaka said with a rare face of seriousness. "He will listen to you, though. Tell him to get a sports bra."

"Sports bra?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Yup, my sister used those during gym and sports. It's much safer than binding."

Hinata nodded, "But how do you know?"

"As we said, our very great research," Tanaka said.

"Back to cleaning, you three!" Daichi scolded.

That moved Hinata to keep moving. They finished cleaning the gym, Hinata even putting the net up because he refused to practice anymore if it meant Kageyama could get hurt. Sure, Hinata is practicing his own skills but he and Kageyama are a team. They are known as the 'Freak Dou' on the court. Their quicks allow the team to get more points. It allows the other team to fear Hinata. Not to notice him for his height but also notice him for his jumps and spikes. The viewers could also see Kageyama's smart mind and see how well he can set on the court.

It will mean nothing if Kageyama can't play because he is binding incorrectly. So if Tanaka says a sports bra is going to help then Hinata plans to buy a thousand if it means Kageyama can stay on the court with him.

Hinata sat on the bench, his bag on his back and Kageyama's bag between his legs. Sugawara warned him not to pick any fights with Kageyama on the way home. Dachi also told them to lock up as usual. The locker room door opened with Kageyama walking out, crossing his arms over his chest. Yachi looked after him, brushing a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. Kiyoko followed behind them. They both looked at Hinata before he made his move towards Kageyama. 

Kageyama walked away from him with a pout. His thin black eyebrows drawn together. Hinata could see the gears turning inside his head. Even with the angry stomping, Kageyama waited at the gate for Hinata to grab his bike. Hinata quickly jogged to his side, so he could mention his talk with Tanaka and Nishinoya earlier. Granted, Hinata planned to reword it then what he blurted out.

"Bra shopping." Hinata blurted, face burning red.

Kageyama stopped walking, jerking his head towards Hinata. His arms dropped to his side, eyes narrowed. Hinata wanted to bury himself right there and now. Why couldn't he speak in full sentences suddenly? He needed to get his point across for Kageyama's sake. Not because Hinata wants to see Kageyama mad. Gods, Hinata hates it whenever Kageyama is mad.

Just because their dating now doesn't mean Kageyama refuses to be mad at him anymore.

"Excuse me?" Kageyama asked, teeth-gritting.

"No, no! Not like that Yama," Hinata waved his hands wildly, causing the bike to fall between them. "Just I saw what happened at practice. And well I was talking to Nishinoye and Tanaka when the girls took you into the locker room. Tanaka told me that girls wear sports bras for athletic purposes." 

"I'm not a girl." He snapped.

"I know that Kageyama!" Hinata shouted. "I know how hard you had to fight for people to see you as your right gender. I know how hard you had to fight to get the right uniform or join the right team. Heck, I know how hard it was for you to get the teachers or principal to call you by the right pronouns. I know it all!"

Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tobio, please listen to me. This is important for you." Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hands. "If your ribs are bruised you can't have the top surgery. And Nishinoya and Tanaka already agreed to play as your parents to sign the papers. Tanaka would be very upset if his wig goes to waste."

Kageyama looked down at his hands, "Sho, if I get the bra that's admitting I have breasts in the first place."

"Yeah, but they won't be there forever, right?"

"I guess."

Hinata tightens his grip on Kageyama's hands, "Look if it makes you feel better than we can go as a group. You, me, and Yachi. Maybe even Yamaguchi can come but that also means Tsukishima is coming since their a package deal. Yachi can make it real fast since she is an actual girl, you know? Besides how hard can bra shopping be."

"Fine." Kageyama sighed.

"This Saturday, okay? Just the whole group and when it's done we can go out to eat!"

"Do I get to pick out the food?" Kageyama asked, smirking. "After all you're forcing me to go."

"I can't believe you're making me the bad guy, Tobio. After all, I love I have for you?"

Kageyama snorted as he rolled his eyes.

\---

Turns out, bra shopping is hard. Especially if you have five first years who refused to walk inside the bra store they've been standing in front of for the past thirty minutes. Hinata was staring at the large, glowing words wondering what is this woman's secret. Kageyama was standing behind Hinata, muttering curse words. Yachi is taking deep breathes wanting to know what will be her next move. Finally, Tsukishima had enough of just standing around. He took Yamaguchi's arm and marched inside. The others were chasing after him not wanting to be out there any longer.

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hand tightly. Hinata took notice of this. Which is odd since he doesn't get nervous before crowds or big games. That has always amazed Hinata. But right now, with Kageyama clutching on to his hand tightly it made Hinata protective. He couldn't help but get ready to fight the female plastic models if it means Kageyama could keep safe. 

"Okay," Yachi cleared her throat, face still very red. "Do you know what cup size you are, Kageyama?"

"Cup size?" Hinata asked, confused.

Tsukishima sighed, "It's a thing for bras."

"No, I don't. I don't even wear normal bras at the house." Kageyama said, face reddening.

Kageyama used a free arm to wrap around himself, keeping his chest out of view. 

"Okay, that's not good. I can ask for one of the workers to come over so they can measure you." Yachi said.

"Measure me? That wasn't in the plan at all, Hinata!" Kageyama yelled.

"I didn't think bra shopping wasn't going like this," Hinata said.

"What did you think it was going to be? If he gets the wrong size then he's going to get hurt." Tsukishima said, seriously.

"Which is why he needs the right size. It could be worse than binding." Yamaguchi smiled. "It shouldn't be that bad."

"Yachi just said they are going to measure me! I can't take my shirt off in front of all of you." Kageyama said.

"That's not how measuring works, Kageyama. They take you into a stall and measure in private." Yachi said, giggling slightly.

Kageyama opened his mouth as if he was a fish. Open and shut. Open and shut. This repeated until he spun around and made his way out of the store. Hinata called after him chasing down his boyfriend. He grabbed Kageyama's arm before he walked out. With a quick motion, he dragged Kageyama into a corner pulling Kageyama's face in his neck. Kageyama stilled within his hold.

"Where are you going, Tobio?" Hinata asked him.

"Leaving. I'll play with my binder, I don't care if it breaks my ribs." Kageyama snapped.

"You. Are. Not. Playing. With. Your. Binder. Anymore!" Hinata exclaimed. "Look, Tobio, I don't care if you want this or not. It's not a want anymore it's a need. You need this sports bra just like how we need kneepads or Tsukishima needs his glasses. They help in sports."

Kageyama groaned.

"And, if you get hurt then how is that going to make me feel? Or the team? I don't want you to play volleyball if it means you are hurting yourself in the process," Hinata whispered. "How else am I going to beat you if you're at a disadvantage? It's not fair."

"Disadvantage?" Kageyama asked.

"Yeah, if you're hurt then your off the court. Then how am I going to show you that I'm the winner."

"There's no way you're going to win, Hinata."

Hinata pulled Kageyama back, "Oh yeah? How are you going to prove that?"

"By getting that stupid sports bra. Watch me win, damn it." Kageyama said, nodding.

He let go of Hinata and marched back to the others. Hinata smiled as he chased after Kageyama. Who is now willing to get measured so he could get what he needs to win.

That day, Hinata brought five sports bras because of the worker says it best for gym wear. He also couldn't help but smile at the determined face Kageyama had on the entire time. Even though Kageyama won during their eating contest it was worth it knowing that Kageyama was able to be on the same playground with Hinata during volleyball practice. 

Meaning they will win together on the court until they are both tired of being on the same team and want to have real competition between each other. After all, Hinata is in love with Kageyama. He is more willing to buy a thousand sports bras for Kageyama if it means they are together. 

To Hinata, that's going to be a _very_ long time.


End file.
